


To Hold, To Trust, To Love

by that_was_tedious



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cute, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Feeding, Implied Relationships, Implied dom/sub, John Takes Care Of Sherlock, Light Dom/sub, Long-Suffering John, M/M, No Dialogue, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sub Sherlock Holmes, cute and fluffy, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_tedious/pseuds/that_was_tedious
Summary: After long cases, Sherlock can't be trusted to take care of himself. Which is where John comes in, making sure the detective is clean, fed and rested. If they both need a little extra closeness after near death experiences, who can blame them? 
Basically, Sherlock falling asleep in John's lap after a case and John being a saint as always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something short that came to me at four am. Not betaed. No even read more than twice. It's just something that was stuck in my head that I wanted to get out. Also Omegle was down which means I haven't been getting my writing fix. Enjoy!!

It wasn’t very often things got to be like this. It was quiet in the flat, save for Sherlock’s steady breathing. John smiled as he looked down at the detective. His head was in John’s lap with his eyes closed, and for once he was sleeping. 

It wasn’t very often they got to be like this. The two of them had just finished a rough case that had them chasing through London. Of course, Sherlock had nearly gotten himself killed again. They would have a long talk about it later, no doubt leading to the great detective pouting and crossing his arms like a child. John smiled and looked down at Sherlock fondly. He was stretched out across the sofa and John was stroking his curls softly. He’d been pushing his head up into John’s comforting touch, much like a cat, until he’d fallen asleep. It was rather endearing. 

The times when they did get to be together like this, was often after difficult cases. For a long time John didn’t understand why Sherlock would go into such a strop after cases. It had alleviated the boredom, even for a bit, so why the attitude? In time he came to realise, Sherlock needed to be taken care of. The man couldn’t be arsed to do it himself, and after days of no sleep and very little food his body and mind needed to shut off for a bit. Reboot. That’s where John came in. 

After chasing the mad man around London for the better part of two days, they finally arrived home, stumbling through the door in exhaustion. John gently ordered Sherlock to strip and shower before getting into something comfortable and lying on the sofa. Sherlock was quick to comply, always willing to listen to John. Especially after giving the good doctor a scare. 

John for his part went to the kitchen to cut up some fruit and get a glass of water. He’d found that as long as he hand fed it to Sherlock, the detective would eat almost anything, even during a case. It had become invaluable information at the times where the detective was trying to work himself to death. John brought everything into the other room as he heard the water shut off. A few moments later the sound of Sherlock lightly padding into the room was heard, and John smiled at his rumpled flatmate. 

John simply opened his arms for Sherlock to crawl into and Sherlock moved quickly into the safety and comfort of being close to John. Though he knew the detective would never admit it, he craved this closeness.—the reassurance that they were both okay and together. John kissed the top of his head and grabbed the bowl, slowing feeding its contents to Sherlock. It wasn’t much, just enough to get something in his system. He even got Sherlock to drink the whole glass of water, much to his own surprise. After a bit of coercing and promises that he wasn’t going anywhere, he finally got Sherlock to close his eyes. 

It never ceased to amaze John that he got this wonderful man. He was brilliant and beautiful and utterly amazing. John never thought he’d ever get to have something like this. And the fact that Sherlock trusted him completely made his heart swell. He knew that Sherlock was more fragile than he let on, and that his trust didn’t come easily. Sherlock did trust John, though, with everything he had. Including this. Including letting John take care of him when he couldn’t do it himself. 

It wasn’t very often that things were this quiet. That Sherlock was in need of this right away. Whatever Sherlock needed though, John would provide. Secretly, these types of nights were his favourite. The nights where Sherlock just needed him—where he craved closeness and care. Sherlock would shut off his mind and give himself over completely, and it made John feel needed and loved. 

Later, Sherlock would wake up and John would scold him for running off without him again and almost getting hurt. Sherlock would apologise and make up excuses, but in the end he’d know it would be useless. John would have already decided his fate. He would pout and whine, but he’d take whatever John deemed necessary. It was for his own good, after all. After there would be more cuddles, kisses and reassurances. John would tell him how much he loved him and what he meant to him. Sherlock wouldn’t answer, he never did, but he’d pull himself closer and nuzzle John in apology. But that would be later. 

Now though, John continued to run his hand through the dark silky curls, watching Sherlock as he slept. He smiled at the way he twitched and sniffed in his sleep. Sherlock was perfect and his. They belonged to each other. And while times like this didn’t come around very often, John loved the fact he got to have it now.


End file.
